Mirror, Mirror
by suspend your disbelief
Summary: Song fic! Kaoru made Kenshin VERY angry... and now that she's had time to think about it.......


I do not own any of the RK cast. -.- So, anyway.. I'll brood as you read. anyway, enjoy.  
  
The song I am borrowing is M2M's 'Mirror Mirror' That song, also does not belong to me...  
  
Anyway, please R&R.. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{Why don't I like the girl I see? The one that's standing right in front of me..}  
  
Kaoru had looked at her appearance in the mirror. Her hair was messy, all of it tangled, and it looked as if she hadn't brushed in days. Her eyes were clouded over, as if she hadn't had any sleep. Or... As if she had previously been drunk. Which she had. Her kimono was creased and messy. Wrinkled. And in a sense, her entire life, at this moment, was wrinkled. Imperfection. How could she have done that to herself? To the one she loved the most?  
  
{Why don't I think before I speak..?}  
  
She, in a drunken rage, had started to rant... and rave.. And it hadn't been fair to Kenshin, who she had blamed for everything. She blamed him for things she thought he did, but they were only wrong views, seen through drunken, blurry, eyes. He had gotten angry with her, only a bit, at first. But as she continued to yell, so had he, until they had c=vowed to never speak to one another again. He hadn't come back to the dojo, and she was beginning to worry. Even though their verbal fight was awful, not to mention un-necessary, she still thought he'd come back to the dojo. Their home. Not only hers, anymore.  
  
{I should have listened to that voice inside me..}  
  
She started to sob. She knew he hadn't really done. whatever she had accused him for. It was so silly and insignificant; she couldn't remember what she had said he had done in the first place. But, whatever it was, she knew, deep down, he could never betray her, as she thought he had.  
  
{I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind. To say the kind of things I said last night..}  
  
"How... How could I have done that?" she asked herself, words coming in between shaken sobs of varied lengths. "I have ruined everything!!" she sobbed, falling onto her bed, sobbing into her pillow.  
  
{Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall. You don't have to tell me. who's the biggest fool of all.}  
  
She sobbed harder and harder with time. Her words and sobs were muffled because the pillow was covering her mouth, but one thought continued to ring in her head: 'I can never make things right. Ever. I have lost all that matters...'  
  
{Mirror mirror, I wish you could lie to me..}  
  
She wished it was all a dream. That she could just forget it. That it wouldn't have ever happened. That it wouldn't effect her life, and her love. But, wishes can't always come true, because what's done is done.  
  
{And bring my baby back.. Bring my baby back to me..}  
  
He'd never come back to her. She knew it. She had humiliated herself, and Kenshin. She had yelled all sorts of lies. All brought on by the demon that is alcohol.  
  
{Mirror mirror, lie to me.. Show me what I wanna see. Mirror mirror lie to me..}  
  
She prayed for a few minutes. Prayed that perhaps she was dreaming. That she didn't say any of the horrific things she said. But it was all for naught. There was nothing she could do, now.  
  
{Why did I let you walk away? When all I had to do was say, 'I'm sorry.' } She just stood there as he left. She didn't even try to stop him. Why?  
  
{I let my pride get in the way. And in the heat of the moment, I was to blame.} She thought she was right. And she wasn't. She knew that so clearly now. But what could she do? He was probably long gone by now, never to return again. This was pain in it's truest form. She hated herself. she wanted to..die.  
  
{I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind, to say the kind of things I said last night.}  
  
She mentally hit herself in the head. How. How could she assume the absolute worst? How could she, even drunk, even consider that possibility. She trusted him with her life, and even more importantly, her heart.  
  
{Mirror, mirror, hanging on the wall.. You don't have to tell me, who's the biggest fool of all. Mirror mirror, I wish you could lie to me.. And bring my baby back. bring my baby back to me.} She hoped against hope he'd come back. Find it in his heart to forgive her... Maybe he'd mend her broken heart. But why should he? She was thinking this in a blur. She knew he wouldn't. He had no good reason to. She was the one who had humiliated him.. He shouldn't forgive her.. Even her own thoughts were betraying her..  
  
{If only wishes could be dreams and all my dreams could come true. There would be two of us, standing here in front of you. If you could show me, that someone, that I used to be. Bring back my baby, my baby to me..}  
  
She was wishing. maybe, he would. maybe she should find him.. maybe he would come back.. maybe he would forgive her.. Maybe..  
  
She sighed. There were too many maybes in life. Especially hers. Things needed to be definite.  
  
{Mirror mirror hanging on the wall.. You don't have to tell me.. who's the biggest fool of all. Mirror, mirror, I wish you could lie to me, and bring my baby back.bring my baby back.. To me..}  
  
She sighed, and stood up. She knew, this had to be made right. She had to go after him, to get him back. She made her way towards the middle of town, even though she looked a mess. Love supposedly conquered all, and if this was true, he'd take her back.  
  
**My first song fic... you like?**  
  
*~Kaoru-dono~* 


End file.
